When a user views sensitive information on a display of a computing device it can be difficult to ensure that the information is not also visible to others who may be in the area around the display. A common such situation is when the user is in a public space, such as a subway, where the user may be very close to other individuals. The screen of the user's smartphone or other mobile device will generally be visible to a much larger viewing angle than that of the user, thus exposing the content on the screen to view by others. This presents difficulties to a user who desires to view sensitive content on the display while in the presence of others. Content can include anything for display on the device, such as images, videos, alphanumeric text, or anything else that is viewable on the screen. Existing facilities to add protection to confidential information may involve use of polarizing privacy screens, provision of a password to reveal the content on the screen, selection of a checkbox to reveal the content, or merely touching the screen, as examples, but do not adequately provide a facility to ensure that confidential content is being shielded in order to be viewable on the display.